Twist and Turns of Fate
by TheCrayonKid
Summary: The realization that it was not pure luck that brings you together to your true love, is a powerful one. Alice and Jasper. Jasper POV. Smut.


Once in everyone's life, we all find out how we came to where we are, what small twist of fate got us here…Our night was tonight…

"**Jasper..**" Her soprano voice rang out from her vast closet that she tended to fill with every inch of clothing she could find. Shoes neatly lined most of the three walls, and some along the door frame on the outside. Lately I had delved myself into a book, a newer one, James Patterson. I was never much for the thriller-suspense genre, but these books written by Patterson were rather intriguing. Stretched out on our bed, I peered over the edge of the book, wondering why she had called for me in such a sing song voice, "**Could you come here…PLEASE?!**" Instantly I was hit with a rolling tidal wave of urgency and excitement, and a bit of lust hanging somewhere in there, like a man of war waiting to sting an unsuspecting swimmer in the wave; though it faded as soon as I had felt it.

My pale feet hit the floor as I straightened out the jeans I was wearing. We were going dancing tonight, the whole family, clumsy Bella included (oh the fun Emmett and I shall have with her clumsiness tonight..). I had yet to begin to dress, finding no reason in dressing four hours before hand, but My Alice decided that she was already running late. I often ignored these notions with her, we always ended up fairly early if she were in charge…and for course, what get together would be complete without a small Alice in charge??

I stepped over a shoe that had been thrown out the door only a few minutes previous, and leaned against the door frame, muscular arms folded over a strong, solid chest. "Hm?" I simply mumbled, looking at her. She was in nothing more than her undergarments and the silken slip until she could find the right dress. "**Jazzy. Help me! I can't find the right dr-…Oh.**" She spaced out for a moment before she smiled, "You already know what dress I'm going to choose; because you just saw it didn't you?" "**Oh yes Jazzy! THAT's PERFECT, and it'll match what you'll be wearing!!!!**" I smirked lightly, and watched her with a playful gleam in my golden eyes, "Who said I was going?" Which that statement elicited a nice slug to my chest, which did nothing more than feel like a small bump, but I acted hurt, rubbing over my chest for a moment, and laughing, "Darlin' what night would be complete, without you in my arms one way or another?" I simply stated and leaned down to kiss her faintly. Turning to give her the privacy she deserved, I walked back to find my book, and picked up from the page I left off, fading away into the pages.

A couple hours later, one hour exact before we were to leave for our dancing, I hauled my 6'3" frame to my feet and padded off to find a nice dinner jacket to wear, something that would suit Alice's taste. I had to match, and I wasn't allowed to see what she was going to wear, so how was I supposed to dress to match?

That question was soon answered when her soft dancing feet padded into the closet right behind me,and I turned to see what she was wearing..and it happened to be my favorite dress on her…ever. It was a black dress, with silver accents, faint, but there, and from the look in her eye, I was about to be dressed by HER. She swarmed the closet quicker then honey bees, and found a nice black dress shirt I had never seen in my life with a black tie and silver accents…also something I had never seen in my life time. She found my black blazer jacket, and black slacks, with my black shoes. I felt as if I were going to a funeral, but the silver along the tie really did bring out her dress on her, and we matched great…well according to every woman in the house, except Bella, who was reluctantly pouting, a cloud of disdain pouring over me which was directed towards Alice.

I laughed softly, and lightened her mood for her, before I was directed towards the bathroom Alice and I shared together. Unfortunately, my blond, curly hair was a bit unruly for Alice, so she attempted to comb the stubborn locks before she gave up. "Alice, calm down love, you look amazing, as you do every night!" "**You don't look so bad yourself, handsome. You remind me of Bond…James Bond."** Her adorable impression of The badass Bond himself was rather comical, but I smiled, "do you think Edward would let me borrow his Aston Martin to complete the role?" "**NO!**" The answer was simple as that, and yelled by the younger man down stairs. I laughed softly at it, and ended it there, straightening the tie and keeping it looking neat, I followed behind Alice, my arms by my side before I stood in attention almost at the foot of the stairs, waiting for the rest of the ladies and gentleman to ready themselves.

Once again, we were on time to dance at the yearly ball at the Plaza Hotel in Seattle. We walked in when escorted by the servants in white, into a lavishly decorated ball room, where many women and men dressed in fancy clothes were already waltzing around the dance hall. While many of the dances in this room were formal dances, there were a few slower dances that did not require so much activity. The next song was one of those. Carlisle already had Esme's hand, leading her out onto the dance floor, and all I felt pouring off of the two was pure and complete adoration for each other, and I had hoped Alice and I had the same relationship. Turning, I took Alice's small hand and escorted her out to the ball room floor, my hand finding her small waist, my other hand in hers, I pulled her close as we slowly swayed to the music that was played by an orchestra band off to the left side of the hall.

"**how did I ever get so lucky**" I heard her muttered, but I just glanced at her, and whispered, "And I might ask myself the same question, for it was you that took my hand that day." I said with a slight smile, "and I would never take it back." I winked and grinned slightly, kissing her forehead. We had never been one for much PDA, finding that our intimate moments were..more romantic and intimate when they were between just us. We continued to dance and talk lightly amongst ourselves, laughing slightly at how Edward had to carry Bella to dance, though she would find her step eventually. She was still human, she wasn't expected to know each step and be extremely graceful at each step.

"I love you." I whispered as the dance ended, my hand staying in hers as the music changed for the Foxtrot dance, and with a grin, I grabbed Alice and began dancing again.

We danced the night away, finding peace in a turmoil infested world, in a simple dance. We learned to let it go, and let it roll right off of our shoulders with each dance. We had nothing to fear, no Victoria, or Volturi, or James.

Alice and I left early that night, a first for us, finding ourselves in the need to spend our small hours of the night together, entangled in each other until the sun rose. Time fell away but our small hours still remained, and for once, all of my regret from my past, washed away, and one thing I couldn't forget about that night was how I felt. Alice and I both learned that night, as well, that no matter how lucky we felt to have each other, we knew they were simple twist and turns of fate…

…I never finished that James Patterson book either…


End file.
